geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends - Lost Episode
Alright, so you've heard of Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, from my childhood, right? Well, my childhood changed one day when I was at a video store. I then saw a DVD I never saw before. It was a used copy and there was blood red text saying, "Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends" "That's nice." I thought to myself. I went to the cashier and he said, "I would not buy that one." But I bought it anyway. When I got home, I put the DVD inside my Xbox 360. When I went to the main menu, however, there was a blank white background and there was only one option, play. I clicked play, and it went to the theme song. The screen however, was black & white and there was no sound. After the theme song ended, the sound came back, and the screen was in color, and the title of the episode was, " PSYCHO SPIDER". Now that was a dark title for a kid's show. Anyways, the episode started with Shimmer, Dragon & Bounce playing outside, but Dragon sighs after the first minute. Shimmer then tells Dragon, "What's wrong, Dragon?" Dragon asked "How come Squirt didn't come out for a couple days?" "I don't know," Shimmer replied, "Let's go find him." The camera went to the inside of the Hollow Tree where Squirt was. The camera then panned to 3 dead buggies starting with Wiggle, who was strapped to a noose, Spinner, who was lying on the floor, whose glasses were broken and his lens were cracked, And Snowdrop & Pansy were missing an eye on different sides. Snowdrop was missing her right eye and Pansy on the left side. And what I noticed was Squirt had Scars everywhere and he had black eyes with red pupils. He then said "God, I hate them! Dragon, he is so bossy towards me! Shimmer, She is such a spoiled brat! And Bounce, God, he is so annoying!" A few minutes later, Shimmer & Dragon came to check on Squirt, but when they found him, they saw the dead buggies and Shimmer said "Squirt?! Why would you do this?!” Squirt then turned around and said "A-HA! Caught you!" Squirt then picks up a knife and Dragon said "Squirt?! Where did you find that knife?!" But Squirt jabbed the knife into Dragon's right eye and keeps stabbing him until he died. Shimmer was next. Squirt then removed the knife and slit Shimmer's throat with it. Bounce then arrived and saw Shimmer & Dragon. "Why would you kill my best bug buddy?" Bounce asked, but Squirt grabbed Bounce's antenae and rips them off while Bounce began screaming in pain until he died. A time card popped up saying "One Week Later," where it showed Miss Spider & her husband, Holley inside the Hollow tree. Miss Spider then asks her husband about the little bugs. "Holley, Where's Squirt and the other bugglets?" Holley then answered "They're probably playing in the bedroom." The couple decided to check on their children. But when they found Squirt, they were terrified at what they saw. "Squirt, why would you do this to your brothers and sisters?!" Miss Spider said. "We were playing DEAD BUGGY after they decided to make fun of me for no fucking reason!" Squirt said. "Squirt, you know that's not true! We're calling 9-1-1, and you'd better watch your mouth!" Holley yelled. Squirt then yells back "Oh yeah?! Well you're next!" Squirt then pulls out a knife and dove it onto Holley's skull, causing him to yell in pain and die. Miss Spider was next. Squirt stabbed his mother into her stomach, causing her to scream as Squirt began eating her in a gorey way. Squirt then laughed in a demonic voice and another time card appeared, this time it read "One Year Later," and it showed Sunny Patch in a hellish state, and there were dead bodies of other characters such as Spiderus, Ned & Ted (The red ant brothers), and Stinky (Who was the stink bug). And then we see Squirt. This time, he had Razor sharp teeth, he had the same pitch black eyes with red pupils and there was blood all over him. Squirt then said in a demonic voice, “Hail Satan!" and then he shot himself with a gun afterwards. I took the DVD and threw it out my window. And this is the story of how I banned Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends from my house. Category:Lost Episodes